From White to Black
by iPods-and-Tea
Summary: Aang and Katara have just gotten married and are celebrating at the reception. Zuko's having a bit of difficulty giving the toast as the best man when things take an unexpected turn.


Zuko swallowed hard, balls of sweat were dripping down the sides of his face as he paced the floor, clenching and unclenching his fists. He felt himself getting hotter beneath the layers of clothing he was attired in for this special occasion. The entire collection of invitees were dressed to the nines, and he was still in a backroom, with everyone else outside it, while he was having a conniption. He didn't know why he was so incredibly nervous and drawn out in anxiety for this, he'd spoken in public countless times within the last decade. Why was this so much more nerve-wracking for him? Zuko glanced at the clock, losing track of what it measured in the heaps of his anxiety. He still had fifteen minutes before showtime; his heart started pounding even faster, squandering another minute of preparation would not be wise.

After fooling around more with recitals in his head, Zuko saw the time, and knew he had to go out now. He had to go get this over with and screwing up was not an option, this was much too important to people important to him. He took a deep breath and walked to the platform. Hundreds of people were sitting at dining tables; gradually beginning to silence as they saw the Fire Lord take stage, and Zuko was just praying his anxiety wasn't blatant.

_"What had Sokka done at his wedding?"_ Zuko pondered as he looked around the room, everyone waiting on him expectantly. _"The wine glass,"_ Zuko thought as he spotted it, there on a table for him, and picked it up along with a spoon. He then walked up to the front of the platform and emulated what his friend had done when giving his wedding toast and started to tap the wine glass with the spoon to grab the crowd's attention. The chatter then dwindled to murmurs as Zuko continued to tap the glass, only through his anxiety, he suddenly hit the side of the glass a bit too hard, causing it to shatter, and the wine to spill all over himself along with the glass falling to the floor in pieces. _"Damn it,"_ Zuko mused to himself; only him.

Katara and Aang were cocked dead-set in the middle and the front of the room, looking on at Zuko sympathetically, trying desperately to hide their incoming fits of giggles at his awkward blunders. Katara saw his distress and shot him an encouraging smile, as she then looked to her new husband with a semi-suppressed comedic smile. Mai, on the other hand, was sitting at another table with her and Zuko's two-year-old daughter, her close friend, Ty Lee, and her uncle-in-law, Iroh, laughing her head off already, whereas Sokka, Suki, and Toph were sitting at a table right next to Mai's, snickering.

Zuko finally recomposed himself, gulped, and began to speak, "Um…hello, friends, family…everyone," Zuko began with an introduction, "Well, we all know why we're here, it's ugh…um, really important day, you see…well, of course you all see that, you're here…but you might be here because Aang's the avatar and he's famous, but you shouldn't be here just because of that! Um...this is a really important day for Aang and his new wife, Katara…er, what I mean is, it should be important to all of us, it's really important to me!"

"Oh, goodness…" Iroh mumbled beneath his breath with a smirk as he took a sip of his tea, he couldn't help but shake his head in amusement as his nephew awkwardly stumbled upon words.

"He gives speeches to the Fire Nation all the time, who knows what his problem is with giving the toast. Acting as best man in the actual wedding didn't cause him any issues either," Mai said behind a snicker.

"I think Zuko has a bit of a problem when it comes to a more informal toast," Iroh replied, grinning.

"Daddy sounds silly," Ursa, Zuko and Mai's daughter, commented as she sat on her mother's lap, earning a giggle from her mother and great uncle.

"Well, what I really mean to say is, ugh, I've known Aang and Katara for as long as I can remember," Zuko continued on, "Well, Aang and Katara and I weren't exactly _friends _at first….um….you know, I sort of was banished on a quest to capture him and return him to my father…ugh…Fire Lord Ozai…"

"Why did you pick the Fire Lord to give the toast, Avatar Aang?" An official hissed in Aang's ear. "You should have picked an official acolyte who would've given a proper toast at your wedding."

"An official acolyte isn't my best friend," Aang replied casually as he kept smirking while listening to Zuko's toast.

"Master Katara, why would you agree to such foolishness? Why would you choose _him_ over someone who could properly deliver your reception toast?" The official then hissed in a whisper to Katara as Katara's smile shifted to a jaded line.

"Because, Shang, I didn't _save the world_ with an official, or _have my life saved_ by an official, or _grow up with_ an official, or _love_ an official, nor am I _best friends_ with an official," Katara huffed back as Shang just scowled and leaned back in his seat, Hadoka visibly laughing from eavesdropping in ears' length of the scenario, proud of his daughter for standing up to the cranky old man. He was so very proud of his daughter on this day and every day.

"Well…I kept trying to capture Aang over and over again, but he and Katara and Sokka, and eventually Toph all managed to escape each time….um…then I ugh…well one time, I was in the catacombs of Ba Sing Se with Katara…and that's..um, ugh…that's when I really got to talk to her for the first time, to get to know her. I- um….ugh, then we were down there awhile, and she ugh…she accused me of some things, most of them, true, I-ugh…not proud of the kid I was then…Um, but she blamed me for her mother's death, but I told her I'd lost my mother to the Fire Nation as well, and we starting to become friends, and she even offered to use her spirit water to heal my scar…but we later ugh, found out it wouldn't have worked anyway, um…because ugh, you know…scar…not…fresh wound… but um, that-that isn't the point! She trusted me, and I-I betrayed her later and my uncle, it was a horrible choice on my part…." Zuko continued rattling on.

"Is Sparky really going to stand up there and tell us the whole story since day one?" Toph commented sarcastically with a smug smirk as she sipped at her glass. Sokka snickered.

"Looks like it. You know Zuko," Sokka joked.

"Yeah, Sokka, because your toast to him at his wedding was _simply impeccable_," Suki teased as Sokka just pouted in response.

"By the way, I-I um, am still ugh, really, really sorry about that, Uncle, and Katara, that was so wrong of me and I regret it every day, so ugh….sorry…_again_," Zuko continued fumbling on words. Iroh just shook his head at his nephew, apologizing again for something long forgiven a decade ago. Katara just laughed, leaning into the palm of her hand to cover her continued jeering, she hadn't even thought of that day in years. It was a distant childhood memory of the past, yet Zuko still felt guilt over it.

"He's torturing himself up there, oh man, this is funny," Toph commented.

"Toph! He's trying," Suki said, fighting back a laugh.

"Oh, please, facepaint, listen to him, he's stumbling on every word and rambling on about how he got banished when he was a kid and how he tagged along with his sister trying to get home ten years ago," Toph cackled.

"Well, at least he didn't spend the whole time making Fire Nation jokes," Suki said, eyeing Sokka.

"In my defense, they were pretty good! _'The hottest couple in the Fire Nation, and that's saying something!'_ Aw, man, I'm still laughing at that one," Sokka stated as Suki and Toph just rolled their eyes.

"Ugh, but to um…cut to the chase…going back home with my sister…it ugh, let me realize stuff…I was more angry and upset than I'd ever been…and, well, that's a feat in itself, because anyone who'd known me then…well…I wasn't exactly the happiest teenager…" Zuko continued on his toast, taking in a deep breath, "I realized that the Fire Nation was wrong, and I…um, ugh, it felt wrong to ugh stay, so I went…I confronted my father then I ugh…well, first I left Mai in a note…which was wrong…but I-I…she-she would've followed me, and I didn't want the whole country shaming her name! I'm sorry, Mai!"

"For the love of…" Mai mumbled as she started laughing, hiding her face behind her hands and massaging her temples. Her secondhand embarrassment for her husband was overwhelming.

"…ugh…that's not my point either, this-this is supposed to be about Aang and Katara! So…I..ugh, after I left I went to where they all were, all my friends….well…they sort of hated me…a lot…then, but..I mean, I referred to them as friends because…ugh, well, we're friends now, so…" Zuko continued on, he couldn't count the number of times he'd mentally facepalmed himself, "Anyway, I went and I tried to tell them how sorry and wrong I'd been…and, ugh…that I could teach Aang firebending to help stop my father…ugh…they weren't really thrilled at first…but then I ugh, I helped them stop…some assassin…aw, man I forgot about that, I sent an assassin after Aang! That is the worst thing I've ever done! Aang, I'm so sorry! I can't believe I sent an assassin after you, what on earth was wrong with me?"

"Oh, boy…" Aang grumbled beneath his breath, mimicking Mai's actions as he hid his face in his hands, also feeling extreme secondhand humiliation for his friend, chuckling.

"…I keep straying off topic, ugh….sorry….ughm…well, then they finally accepted me into the group…sort of, they still hated me…especially Katara…" Zuko went on, "I remember she came in and threatened to kill me if I tried to hurt Aang…She always loved Aang, I could see that, even when I was chasing them. I could tell they loved each other a lot. Katara's not a vicious person, but she loves Aang, so she was worried that I might hurt him, like I had tried in the past…So she gave me a warning…she ugh…she loves him a lot…" Zuko said with a smile, he really was happy for them both, he'd always seen how much they'd loved one another. Katara and Aang both smiled warmly at this remark. "But…after that, Aang and I went to the Sun Warriors…because my firebending had become weakened…ugh…I…er…we then learned a new form together…wait wasn't I not supposed to talk about this come to think of it?"

"Oh my God, Zuko…" Katara said behind her laughter and breath.

"…Whatever!" Zuko finished off that statement, "Aang and I were close since then…and…um…he's been a really great friend ever since…I-ugh..I don't know what I'd do without him to be honest. He's ugh…always been there for me…and um…for all of us….so I'm…ugh really grateful for that, and I'm really happy that he's happy marrying Katara." Zuko stated, "After…that…I helped Sokka, Katara's brother, get his father back from prison…and um, my friend Suki, we ugh..got her out too…"

"What does this have to do with anything," Suki said with a smirk, shaking her head.

"But…I suppose that's sort of irrelevant…but…um…even then, Katara still didn't trust me…and I don't know why, but I needed her to. So…um…I went to Sokka to ask why she still hated me no matter what I did…and um…I found out it was linked to ugh…her mother…I think she ugh…might've… subconsciously attached me to that…so…ugh…she had an easier scapegoat...so I ugh…then I took the information Sokka had…and we ugh…Katara and I tracked down the man who took her mother's life," Zuko continued and Katara smiled a bit tearfully as she clutched her mother's necklace in her pocket. "We found the man…and…ugh…she didn't do anything to him…I-I've never been more impressed in my life…she was brave enough to let go…and I...I'd never have that kind of control," Zuko stated.

_"Katara never told me this…"_ Hadoka mused to himself proudly.

"She finally forgave me after that. And, ugh…for some reason…I remember she hugged me afterwards…I was taken back…because um…every time I'd been touched by a stranger in the past…I ugh…it hurt…" Zuko said with an awkward aside laugh, "Katara, like Aang…has been a great friend to me ever since that moment…I'd be lost without her as well…I'm very happy she's marrying Aang…ugh…I know they'll…um…make each other happy…" Zuko stated, "But…um…after that….it was the time of the comet…and you all…ugh…know this story pretty well I suppose… But, um…Katara…she came with me to help me take down my sister. When I ugh…got to the palace, I decided to take on my sister alone…um…in an agni kai…I didn't want Katara to get hurt… so I decided to um, fight her alone…I ugh, knew she wasn't all right anyway…."

"You know, Zuko's a really good guy," Sokka said with a smile.

"Of course I know that," Suki stated, "Even if he did burn down my village."

"If only he were as good at giving toasts as he is a person," Toph joked.

"No, but I mean it. I know what he's getting at…he saved my baby sister's life that day, he thought he'd die when he jumped in front of that bolt of lightning," Sokka said and Suki and Toph both reflectively smiled, remembering the day fondly.

"But then…um…I stupidly taunted my sister…to ugh…use lightning…I ugh, was confident I could..ugh…redirect it…um because my uncle had um…shown me some skills…" Zuko started, "But…when I did…She aimed it at Katara…"

"That was horrifying…" Katara said quietly as Aang placed a comforting hand over hers.

"I…ugh…I got so scared…I didn't even really think about it honestly…I just ugh….it was like a reflex…I jumped in front of it…Katara had her whole life to live and too many people who loved her to die, and I didn't want to lose her either…I ugh…couldn't…she was too dear a friend to me…so I just jumped…and took the lightning…" Zuko said almost ponderously, talking to himself sort of, more than the group.

"Zuko…" Katara whispered emotionally as she wiped a tear from her eye, "God, I was so terrified when I saw the bolt of lightning hit him like that and he fell to the ground, Aang."

"I bet you were, Katara," Aang agreed, his voice distant in thought.

"I thought he was dead…" Katara said, shaking her head, "I ran to go heal him, but Azula was in the way, and I was freaking out that I'd be too late…but I had to stop her first."

"It's alright, Katara, you did the right thing, look, he's fine now," Aang said comfortingly and Katara smiled.

"I ugh….don't remember what happened after that…I blacked out…it was the ugh…the second most painful thing I'd ever experienced…it felt like my insides were being burnt alive…" Zuko stated, "the next thing I knew a cool feeling of water was over my chest and I felt relief…then I opened my eyes to see Katara, she saved my life."

"Don't give me all the credit…" Katara shook her head, "He thought he was going to die taking that bolt of lighting for me, Aang. Zuko was ready _to die_ over me."

"I know…" Aang said, tearing up a bit himself.

_"My little girl knows how to pick friends,"_ Hadoka thought.

"There's a huge scar on his chest from that, you know," Mai said.

"I know, you've told me, he tried to hide it from me…always such a stubborn young man," Iroh replied.

"Daddy has another boo-boo?" Ursa asked her mother.

"Yes, Daddy got a boo-boo saving Aunt Katara," Mai replied, kissing the top of her head, as Ty Lee smiled at the little girl.

"After that…ugh…Katara helped me up…and um…I remember…seeing my sister…crying hysterically…and I felt…terrible, honestly…I felt like a failure as an older brother and…I think…Azula, she um…my father hurt her just as much as me…" Zuko continued, "She eventually stopped…and Katara and I waited….I sat there and she stood bravely beside me…because I couldn't stand anymore, I didn't have the energy…she was so worried that Aang didn't come back…she loves him so much," Zuko laughed, "He and the others then came down from a huge airship, and I'd never seen a face light up brighter than those two's when they were reunited."

"I remember that…" Sokka said.

"You broke your leg, remember?" Suki said.

"Oh, yeah, everyone started getting all mushy and started wailing their heads off," Toph said jokingly.

"Please, Toph, you were crying just as hard as the rest of us," Sokka rebutted and Toph pouted.

"Remember for a second we thought Zuko was dead and we were freaking out because he was all fried up in the corner?" Toph said, "I kept trying to tell you guys I felt his heartbeat!"

"Well, what were we supposed to think?" Sokka blurted out.

"I don't think Katara would've been as happy-go-lucky if Zuko had died a couple of hours ago," Toph said sarcastically, "I remember you guys pulled him into a hug and we all stood there for a good hour, crying…crying that we weren't all dead."

"I remember that, we were there, who knows how long…glad we all made it, it really is a miracle we're all alright," Suki said.

"It truly is," Sokka said, "I couldn't be happier."

"After that…ugh…we had our own reunion…and…then it was my coronation…and um…Aang was there…and just then I realized how close we became…and that I ugh…I had actual friends for once…friends that I cared about…and actually cared about me," Zuko said, "We both then stood there…vowing to turn this world around…and…then…um…we went to my uncle's and had tea…and Sokka drew…or _tried_ to draw a picture of us…"

"Hey!" Sokka exclaimed, "It was a great painting!"

"And, then we all saw Aang and Katara kissing by the balcony…" Zuko said with a smirk as Aang and Katara smiled. "They were always such an obvious couple…" Zuko continued, "Then, ugh…a whole mess of things happened and I ugh…made Aang promise to kill me…"

"Ugh, not this…" Aang grumbled.

"But…even though I was being an idiot with little communication skills…he didn't do it…even when it seemed like he had to…Aang's always had faith in me…and um…after that we um…founded the great United Republic together…and um…it's been going well…then we ugh…tried to find my mother…" Zuko said glumly as Katara frowned empathetically. "They all helped me, they were there for me…and I couldn't..ugh…be more grateful for that…even if they did call each other sweetie incessantly."

"Ugh, oogie," Sokka moaned.

"Through the years after that they were always there, Katara helped Mai when she went through labor with my beautiful baby girl…" Zuko said warmly, "And, Aang, he was there beside me with my uncle, helping me not to lose my mind as Mai gave birth," Zuko laughed, "And, they've both been there for my daughter, Ursa loves her Aunt Katara and Uncle Aang…and…so do I," Zuko said warmly and sincerely. Aang and Katara smiled at this.

Zuko then personally turned to Aang and spoke, less frazzled than he'd been throughout the rest of the toast, "Aang, thanks for being such a great friend to me…I know this isn't like me to say, but I mean it. You've been a great friend to me, and I care about you a lot, you've always been there for me, and I don't think I could've made it this far without you, buddy. I really couldn't be happier for you and Katara today, I love you, buddy," Zuko stated sincerely to his close friend, and Aang smiled warmly. "And, Katara, thank you too for being such a great friend to me. And, you look so gorgeous today in your wedding gown. Through all the years, you've always been the first one to lend me a helping hand whenever I needed it. In a way, you've been like a surrogate mother to me and you also mean the world to me. I'm really happy for you and Aang, honestly. I love you, Katara," Zuko said to Katara as her eyes fogged from her friend's touching words.

"Weddings always make me so emotional!" Sokka cried out as he slammed his head into the table.

"Or it's the cactus juice talking," Suki said snidely and Toph snorted.

"Let's just hope it's not as bad as when Zuko and Mai got hitched, he was hungover for practically a week," Toph added as Suki giggled.

Zuko then went on, beginning to wrap up, "And, I just…want the best for Aang and Katara…like I said, they um… both mean the world to me, and um…are practically family so I just want them both to have a long, happy, marriage and…um be-" But he stopped dead in his sentence, an arrow lodged straight through his heart.

"Zuko!" Katara screamed in horror at the top of her lungs, paralyzed in shock.

"No!" Aang shouted as he hopped up from his seat.

"Jesus Christ!" Sokka yelled as he too jumped from his seat.

"What happened?" Toph said in panic, her feet not sensing Zuko fall to the ground from above on the platform.

"Oh my God!" Suki cried.

"…_No_," Mai said firmly in a horrified whisper, "_**Zuko**_."

"Daddy!" Ursa cried as she climbed to the table. Iroh sat there, trembling. The rest of the room was in dead silence, not knowing how to react or what to say. Katara shakily got up from her seat and went to her friend's side, quivering in upset.

"I healed you once," Katara choked out as Zuko coughed up some blood. Aang went beside Katara, putting a hand on her shoulder and a hand over Zuko's, tears falling from his eyes. Zuko couldn't speak; he was in inaudible pain.

"Katara, please," Aang said desperately to his new bride as she slowly began to pull the arrow out from his chest, crying. She was trying her best to control herself, healing someone in hysterics isn't the best thing to do.

"Aang, I am trying!" Katara screamed as she cried and Aang squeezed her shoulder.

"Oh my God…" Sokka said, as he swallowed hard at the sight of the pool of blood one of his best friends was lying in. He'd finally brought himself up to the scene, he then turned away in pain, balling his fists to cover his wet eyes, as Sokka began to sob; he knew it was bad. Toph was finally able to feel the vibrations so she could "see" and she felt the slowness of Zuko's heartbeat and she fell to her knees, she too beginning to break down and cry helplessly. Toph BeiFong, crying, helplessly.

"Sparky," She cried quietly. Suki was also crying, clutched onto Sokka for support and to support him. Mai, holding baby Ursa tight, alongside Iroh dizzily walked up to Zuko finally. Mai fell to her knees beside her husband.

"Who did it?" Mai quaked out, she could hardly breathe.

"My nephew…" Iroh sobbed as he gently brushed the bangs away from Zuko's face, "_**My**__ nephew_," Iroh said more painfully as he choked out a sob and kept stroking Zuko's hair as he wept.

"He is going to be fine, you all need to stop crying!" Katara screamed, tears pouring down her cheeks, lying to herself as she got the last bit of the arrow out from his chest. She began pressuring a cool pool of water over the mark as Zuko moaned in agony, clutching at the ground desperately in pain, also coughing up blood hoarsely.

"Daddy…" Ursa said quietly, seeing all of her loved ones crying around her, she grew more upset and frazzled, "Daddy!" She cried more desperately for an answer that she did not receive. She then began sobbing as she crawled up beside her father and cried into his arm as she repeatedly murmured "Daddy, get better", and "Daddy, _please_ wake up." Toph and Mai had gone into a fit of hysterics as Katara kept trying despairingly to heal him.

"God, he can't die!" Katara screamed in anguish, tears all the while falling from his face. Aang squeezed his friend's hand.

"Zuko…buddy, you gotta get up, your little girl here needs her daddy, alright…Mai here, she needs her husband…your uncle, he needs you, he needs the nephew he raised…and me, I need my best friend, Katara, she needs her best friend, Sokka does too, and Toph, and even Suki. So, you have to live, Zuko, you hear me?" Aang shouted, "You need to pull out of this because we all need you! Hell, a whole country needs you! Where do you think we'd get another Fire Lord? You want us to plop your sister on the throne?"

"Come on, bro…" Sokka choked out tearfully as he too knelt beside his best friend, putting his hand concernedly on his limp shoulder, "I _can't_ do this."

"Sparky can't die, he can't," Toph cried as she pulled at her hair in anxiety on the floor, "He _can't_." Mai meanwhile, threw up in her swelling anxiety as she crawled over near Iroh and began kissing his forehead and murmuring soothing words in his ear of how much she loved him and how she could never go on if he left her.

"Aang," Katara cried helplessly as her head fell to Zuko's bloody chest, "It's not working, he's not getting better, Aang, I'm going to lose my mind, we can't lose Zuko, we can't, _Aang_," Katara sobbed to her husband as she clutched at Zuko's bloody clothes, his chest rising and falling very slowly. Zuko then weakly put his arm around Katara and his daughter beside him, coughing up more blood.

"Is he waking up?" Mai screamed frantically as her voice cracked behind the swelling and blistering of her throat.

"Mai," Zuko said very weakly.

"Yes, yes, what is it, Zuko, what is it, sweetheart?" Mai said frantically as she put both her hands around his cheeks.

"I love you, so much, alright," Zuko said weakly as his eyes fluttered shut and Mai lowered her head in tears, leaning her forehead on top of his.

"I love you too, Zuko…more than anything in the world…you and Ursa…" She cried, as she slowly began to lose it entirely. Zuko coughed some more blood as he slightly opened his good eye, the scarred one too weak to be opened. He felt his life draining as he spoke, but he needed to say goodbye to them all. His friends, daughter, wife, and uncle, they all needed to know how much he'd loved them, he had to hold on a bit longer to get these words out. Katara began trying to heal him again and Zuko weakly turned his head to her, shaking it to her.

"Katara, please," Zuko coughed more blood, "That's enough."

"Zuko," Katara cried.

"Be good to Aang, I love you," Zuko said faintly as he gasped for breath and Katara fell silently into her own world of hysterics, she nodded furiously back to him, biting her lips together tightly.

"I love you too, oh God," Katara choked out as she curled into a ball and cried.

"Aang…you have to run Republic City well for me, and I love you too, buddy," Zuko said tiredly.

"Zuko…I, I promise…God…" Aang cried, hiding his onslaught of upcoming tears, "I love you too, Zuko, oh my God," Aang mustered out as he turned away in horror at the situation, praying to wake up. It had been the happiest day of his life a moment ago, now it was turning into the worst.

"Sokka, man…" Zuko said weakly with a slim laugh, "I love you, bro."

"Zuko, please, buddy, don't say that…" Sokka cried, as he inhaled sharply, ashamed to be crying in front of him, "I love you too, bro…I…I love you," Sokka stated, he was saying a final goodbye to his twenty-seven-year old friend that he loved like a brother and was in all but blood. This realization struck him like the arrow that had shot Zuko's heart and he fell to the floor and began to weep in denial. He wanted to go out and laugh at a bar with Zuko in years to come, not bury him.

"Toph," Zuko called weakly as Toph shakily walked over to the Fire Lord she'd affectionately dubbed 'Sparky' a decade before, "You're going to a great job patrolling around the city…I know," Zuko coughed, splurtting up more blood, causing Toph to choke out a sob, "How much you like bossing people around…I love you, Chief Beifong," Zuko stated and Toph cried.

"Sparky…" Toph sniffled, "I love you too, you're the brother I never had…Zuko…please, oh God," Toph cried as memories of running around the air temple on Zuko's back filled her mind and the pain flushed over, causing her to collapse to her knees and sob.

"Uncle…" Zuko said, clenching his teeth in pain, struggling to hold on, "Uncle…you…you're like a father to me and I don't even know what to say to you, Uncle. I love you so much, Uncle," Zuko said.

"Zuko…my nephew, don't talk like this, I will not have it," Iroh said hoarsely, his voice shaking, "Zuko, I am an old man…." Iroh cried, "I can't bury two sons in one life time!" Iroh screamed as he held his nephew close, crying as he hummed _Leaves From the Vine _softly through tears and behind sobs.

"Ursa, baby…" Zuko said as his daughter lifted her little head.

"Daddy?" She cried, Zuko felt his heart break, leaving her was the most painful. Knowing he'd never be there to see her next birthday, become a skilled firebender, chase the boys away, see her get married, meet his grandchildren, or just be there for her with a shoulder to cry on. He'd never have the opportunity to be the father to his daughter that he'd never had.

"Listen, Ursa, baby, Daddy-Daddy doesn't have a lot of time left," Zuko said, coughing more blood.

"Daddy, no!" Ursa cried, "I can kiss the boo-boo and it'll make it better! Like when I scraped my knee in the garden and you made it all better!"

"No, baby, Daddy's boo-boo is too big this time," Zuko said, a stray tear falling from his eye, "Ursa, sweetheart, I love you so much, okay, Daddy loves you so, so much, and you can't forget Daddy, okay?"

"No! Daddy has to come home! After Uncle Aang and Aunt Katara's got married party Daddy has to read me a bedtime story! You promised, Daddy, you promised!" Ursa screamed.

"I'm sorry, baby, I want to read you the story, I do," Zuko cried, desprately holding onto last gasps of air, grabbing his wound as he felt it throb harder, "Mai, please…you read her the story, I didn't finish it."

"Zuko, please…you read her the story, Zuko, I don't want to do it, I want you to, Zuko, I love you I can't…" Mai sobbed, "I just can't-"

"You'll tell her how much I loved her, won't you?" Zuko said, as he reached out and clutched his wife's hand very tightly in fear as he felt his young life slipping away. He was horrified to leave this world.

"You tell her, Zuko, you tell her!" Mai cried.

"Mai…" Zuko said, breathing heavily, so much effort into saying her name, "Uncle…" He breathed again as Toph began screaming because she could feel the familiar heartbeat that she'd felt too many times before, the heartbeat that was felt just before someone died. "Ursa…" Everyone then gathered around Zuko, holding onto some part of him as they cried, no one wanted him to go. He was too young, too full of promises, and hope, potential. Zuko's eyelids started to flutter, he knew it was his time to go, "I love…all of you," Zuko said with his exhaling last breath as his chest fell for the final time. They all started to cry uncontrollably, screaming out in anguish, cursing, and pulling their hair, biting their hands smashing things, rocking back and forth and pleading for his life back. The pain in their hearts unimaginable, they'd all loved him more dearly than they could express. Zuko's father had been right, Zuko was not born lucky, he had to work for what he got, but his life ended up much more rewarding, he had so many he loved him, a group of friends who would've walked the ends of the earth and gladly have died for him, who would've changed places with him in the assassination without hesitation. None of them would ever fully heal from this loss.

A week since Zuko's assassination passed. Sokka was at a bar, getting drunk alone at a bar each and every night to try to drink away the unbearable heartache. Suki hadn't come out of her room since, she barely acknowledged when Sokka came in, in too much of a trance. Toph was staying with Sokka and Suki as well, and she was always in the backyard, smashing rocks against a hill repeatedly through tears. Iroh was nearly suicidal and just stood by a turtle duck pond that Zuko had adored since he was a very young child. Iroh was in denial, his loss of Lu Ten was already too much pain in one lifetime, no one had much faith that Iroh would pull out of the loss of Zuko alive, afraid that dying of grief was in the near future for the old man. Seeing his nephew so much in his grandniece was the only hope held possibly for Iroh's future, and even then no one was sure. Mai laid on her bed in she and Zuko's room, clutching his old robes and crying perpetually while shouting his name. Ursa was in her crib in Mai's room, holding onto her favorite book her father would read to her nightly, crying Daddy over and over, wanting him to pick her up and toss her in the air as he tickled her tummy.

On the couch lied Katara, miserable, still in her wedding dress, she'd been too depressed to change from her gown. She had lied there and cried day after day, not moving. Aang was always writing papers to hide his grief, reading over edicts trying to solve who'd become Fire Lord, but stopping every so often, when it would sink in a bit further each day that the man he'd loved as a brother had left the earth for all of time, and he'd shout out and cry.

"Katara," Aang said weakly, black, sunken bags beneath his eyes, Katara the same. She glanced up, tear-stung, at him, "It's time to go," Aang choked out, dressed in black formalwear.

"I can't go, Aang," Katara cried, throwing her face down in tears, "I can't."

"You have to go, Katara, Zuko wouldn't want you not to show up to his funeral, he'd call it dishonorable," Aang said, almost smiling at his friend's odd obsession with honor, but it turned to a painful cry, knowing he'd never hear his friend speak the word again.

"Alright," Katara choked out as she used all her drained strength to stand.

"You'll have to change, Katara…you can't go in your wedding dress," Aang sniffled, "You have to wear black to funerals."

"I have to go from white to black," Katara stated jadedly and Aang didn't speak. "Change from white, a color of joy, to black, the color of misery, death, and despair, just like our wedding day went. I'll never be able to look at our anniversary without crying and damning the day, Aang. I'll rue it until the day I die. That is not how a wedding day should be. How quickly things went from white to black in our lives, how quickly."


End file.
